geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlust
Bloodlust is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Quasar, Manix648, Xaro, Terron, Willy5000, Panman30, Havok, Namtar, Wabbit, NikroPlays, RealGoldenDash, and TMNGaming, and verified by Knobbelboy. It is an extremely difficult buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath. It is known for its great effects and designs, as well as its extremely difficult sections and parts. It is currently #2 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, below Zodiac (#1) and above Plasma Pulse Finale (#3), though this (Bloodlust vs. Plasma Pulse Finale) is hotly debated on (see: Plasma Pulse Finale). History Bloodlust was started shortly after Sonic Wave Infinity was started by Riot, whereas Manix648 was inspired the idea of creating a 2.0 remake of Bloodbath, just as Riot created a 2.0 remake of Sonic Wave. On March 28, 2016, Manix648 released the first official preview of Bloodlust, showcasing the Bloodbath-inspired gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXt8_ZwPBsw A week later on April 6, 2016, Manix released a second preview, showing more gameplay and an extremely difficult swing-copter section inspired by Hinds's part in Yatagarasu. Manix also mentioned that the level already reached 69,000 objects, indicating that Bloodlust would be one of the most object-heavy levels in Geometry Dash history.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsO-FLr5jRI On April 15, 2016, Quasar, one of the creators of Bloodlust, released another preview of Bloodlust, buffing some of the parts and showing some of the gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUYuIper4ug Around two weeks later on April 30, 2016, Manix648 released a showcase of the ending animation that Manix himself made, with the Blood Moon from Terraria on the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6S9KfM6rH0 Almost a month later on May 6, 2016, Quasar released his second preview of Bloodlust, showcasing more of the gameplay. He noted that this level was currently almost as hard as Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-oW0dTceGI On May 24, 2016, Bloodlust was almost finished and Quasar started practicing the level. He explained in a video that he had final exams, advanced placement exams, and his hand severely hurt due to playing too much Geometry Dash, which resulted in him consistently taking breaks from the game. This stress took a lot of toll on him and eventually, on August 16, 2016, Quasar officially quit Geometry Dash due to all the stress.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ur7wv6oG8U After Quasar quit Bloodlust, Manix648 looked for a new verifier, and chose Knobbelboy, a talented Dutch player and creator, known for creating levels with great effects and gameplay such as Dark Rainbow Rebirth and Crying Souls. However, many doubted Knobbelboy could verify this because the hardest level he had recently beaten was Bloodbath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IapCZtxIpxk which had an enormous gap in terms of difficulty in comparison to Bloodlust. However, Knobbelboy proved many wrong when Knobbelboy got a record of 65-92% within a week, which was extremely quick progress and an amazing achievement for a player who had only recently beaten Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvbYps-8Eso Knobbelboy got slightly sidetracked after that, due to working on several more projects such as his part for Fusion Z,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmVjHiRd6o his part for Subterranean Animism,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmU0AOpGV7Q and beating Athanatos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HixckMI3rwo This meant he would be taking a break from Bloodlust, and he would continue his progress in 2017. After Knobbelboy verified Artificial Ideology,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRfaroi9PpA an Extreme Demon by Team N2, Knobbelboy continued to practice Bloodlust in March 2017, getting a record of 68%, making it to the extension.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGV6jZoya6E However, Knobbelboy was sidetracked once again, working on another big project - God Eater. Even though his first preview of God Eater didn't receive many views,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGLGxgVra18 his second preview exploded into popularity,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY shocking the community by its amazing designs and art and even caused the community to consider it as the "Best Geometry Dash Level". After the God Eater montage controversy, Knobbelboy continued to practice Bloodlust, getting a record of 18-85%, an amazing achievement that shocked the community and gained him more support.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIn-Emw2GoI Knobbelboy then took a break from Bloodlust and got a record of 76% approximately two months after the 18-85% run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgVkw_IicBo Five days after the new record of 76%, Knobbelboy got the worst fail in Geometry Dash history - Bloodlust 98%. This completely demoralized Knobbelboy and he then got a record of 97% and then 98% again. This further demoralized him, but the community continued to support him. However, some people thought Knobbelboy was taking too long to verify Bloodlust and wanted a new verifier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo On February 8, 2018, a 240Hz player known as Crazen started practicing Bloodlust, completing the extension 67-100% quickly. Many players started wondering why he was practicing Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkkZls9I59w The next day, Crazen achieved 52% on his own Low Detail Mode version of Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2UkVLB1Gjo But he also revealed to as why he was practicing Bloodlust, claiming that Knobbelboy was taking too long to verify Bloodlust and he would verify his own copy himself. He defended himself by saying that Knobbelboy stole Fusion Z from Manix648 and now he would steal Bloodlust from Knobbelboy as payback for stealing Fusion Z. This divided the community into two sides - Knobbelboy fans who disagreed with Crazen attempting to steal the level and another side - Crazen fans who agreed that Knobbelboy was taking too long and he should be replaced with Crazen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX-UTYqqYus&t=2s Eventually, Crazen apologized to Knobbelboy for the whole incident and dropped Bloodlust, leaving Knobbelboy to verify the level. Even though some still wanted Crazen to verify, on February 20, 2018, after nearly two years of drama and turmoil, Knobbelboy finally verified Bloodlust after 121,296 attempts, the most attempts spent on a single level by a player (except for some glitches and meaningless attempts).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw Several players started practicing Bloodlust after it was verified, including Sunix and Crazen, who continued practicing after Knobbelboy verified the level. Gameplay * 0-3% (Manix648): The level starts with a mini ship sequence that requires extreme straight flying due to several black "diamonds" blocking the way. The background shows the Blood Moon from Terraria saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE." * 3-9% (Weoweoteo/Manix648): Afterwards, the level starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode key is available to collect because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top, the player can see Manix648's and Knobbelboy's nicknames. After the player exits the tight tunnel, a "DIE!!" message is shown. The first straight fly ship sequence from Bloodbath is replaced with a very difficult triple speed mini wave segment. The rest of Weoweoteo's part still remains similar to Bloodbath but buffed. * 10-19% (Vermillion/Panman): Vermillion's part was replaced by an original gameplay, because Manix did not like the deco and Knobbelboy did not like the gameplay. The new part is generally harder than Vermillion's original part due to tricky timings and orb timings. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. * 19-25% (Michigun): In Michigun's remade part, there are moving triggers, which requires the player to be more precise. Also, the background briefly flashes black from a darkness effect. Here, the paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball section have been replaced with gigantic moving spikes. The wave part also includes slightly tighter spikes and slightly different gameplay. * 25-30% (Evasium): In Evasium's remade part, the part remains mostly same except for the darkness effect, which makes it harder for the player to see the spikes and obstacles. * 31-38% (Crack/Namtar): Crack's redesigned part was remade by Namtar, which makes it significantly harder to enter the "tunnels" due to several more obstacles and significantly tighter spaces. The break at the cube section before ASonicMen's part remains mostly the same. * 39-48% (ASonicMen): ASonicMen's remade part has been mostly changed visually, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The subsequent ball part was replaced with a ship sequence and UFO part involving diagonal flying and tight spaces. The last part before the auto cube section has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short, half speed swing-copter segment. The auto cube section shows a "monster" with the text "It is here... Prepare...". * 48-54% (Etzer): Etzer's remade part remains mostly similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom with some buffs to the ship sequence, constant gravity changes making it significantly harder. The UFO section at the beginning is slightly harder due to tighter spaces and more gravity changes. * 54-59% (Havok): Havok's remade part is remade in terms of gameplay and visual effects. The ball section is even harder due to tricky timings and more orbs. It then transitions into a mini UFO section with extremely tight spaces, which requires extremely precise timing. The wave section after that is also buffed, with one-block wave spaces including gravity changes, making it even harder. * 59-62% (Giron): Giron's remade part is significantly harder, due to "darkness effects" limiting the vision of the player and slightly tighter spaces in the ship section. The brief dual cube segment mostly remains the same. * 62-66% (Ggb0y/Wabbit): Ggb0y's remade part is mostly the same, except for the decorations, which makes it harder to see for the player. Also, the player will have to use the Michigun route (jumping over the "GG" blocks instead of dropping down) or the player will instead fall into the spikes below in the original route. Next to the "GG" blocks, the text "Or not?..." will appear. * 66-72% (Nikroplays): The extension part begins with the "monster" shown at Michigun's part "carrying" the player with the text "It is not over...". After this, the player enters a triple speed ship sequence with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot segment. * 72-77% (Xaro): Afterwards, a normal speed wave segment will appear in which the player must successfully pass through tight passages. The level continues with a difficult UFO segment with numerous jump rings and a ball segment which requires extreme precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with various portals and changes. * 77-94% (Terron): The next part is a tight tunnel with numerous little spikes and changes. Here, the player must watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a difficult cube section appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship sequence which requires straight flying. Here, more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole section extremely difficult. * 94-100% (TMN Gaming): Close to the end, the fast-paced segments stop and the player slows down, with the "monster" to the left of the background. The player turns into various forms moving with the half speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. There is also a triple spike that emerges as the player approaches it as the final obstacle of the level. When the player crosses the finish line and the level ends, the "Decoration: Manix", “LDM: Joshuawall” and "Verification: Knobbelboy" text will appear along with the creators, art designers and Manix's dedications‘ names. Records Fails * Knobbelboy crashed at 97% twice and 98% once.https://youtu.be/9YVaxTwKZEo?t=3m2s * Sunix crashed at 96%, 91%, 76%, and 58%. * Hotball1 crashed at 87%, 96%, and 98%. * Combined has crashed on the extension 12 times so far. * Skullo crashed at 98% on the triple spike at the end. A day later, he completed the level. * VoTcHi crashed at 96% on the last normal size wave and at 98% twice (once on the last straight fly and once on the triple spike at the end. * Technical and ItzDolphy both crashed at 96%. * Rori crashed at 98% on the last straight fly. Controversy The placement of Plasma Pulse Finale and Bloodlust on the Official Demon list is a hotly debated issue, with prominent players such as Endlevel and Skullo suggesting that the former be moved to 1st. Quickly after the beginning of this debate, Plasma Pulse Finale received an Insane Demon community rating, instead of the well-fit Extreme Demon. This is possibly due to players supporting Bloodlust's triumphant ranking purposely incorrectly rating Plasma Pulse Finale to 'prove' that Bloodlust is the hardest level, although there is little proof of this. Fortunately, this change was quickly reverted, leaving both levels at a community rating of Extreme Demon. WarGack (LODKA in-game) uploaded a completion video in which he completed the level in 23 seconds. He has gotten a lot of back-lash and many users have exposed him, but he still denies he hacked Bloodlust, and many other levels, such as Sonic Wave. Another sign of hacking is shown when he exits the level, as he is shown to have the power to delete the level, and copy it without entering the password. Trivia Gameplay * Aurorus used to have a part but then was kicked from the mega-collaboration for unknown reasons. He was replaced by Wabbit. * The part right after the 'redecorated and buffed Bloodbath' section is Weoweoteo's original part in Yatagarasu. ** The half speed wave segment soon after had gameplay somewhat inspired by CSX42Gaming's part from Yatagarasu. * The first wave had gameplay inspired by Sakupen Hell. * The first wave section was originally a ship sequence that was tighter than the original ship in Bloodbath. * The redecorated version of Michigun's part used to be easier until Quasar buffed it. * After getting kicked out from Yatagarasu, Manix648 seems to have re-used his part from Yatagarasu for Bloodlust (in an earlier version). * The Blood Moon pixel art in this level (once) is probably inspired by Terraria. * The symbols could also be inspired by Blood Sacrifice, Death Moon, Reanimation, and a few other hell-themed levels. ** Notably, Terron's part has symbols and hazard formations that are borrowed from his other level Reanimation. * This level has been redecorated in numerous circumstances in recent months, as seen on Knobbelboy's progress videos. ** For instance, the primary ball part on 14% is vigorously redecorated with a significant change in its gameplay. * The sun at 62% could possibly be a reference to the anime Soul Eater. * If you hold at the very beginning, it will show the word "Rautasieni", which, according to Google Translate, is Finnish for "sponge iron". * Between Michigun and Evasium's part, there is a text saying “swag” which refers to Riot saying the quote when verifying Bloodbath. However, many people still debate over whether Riot said “swag” or “quack“. Story * This level is supposedly born from revenge, because Manix was kicked out from Yatagarasu by Riot, and in turn decided to knock it off as the hardest Demon. * Crazen, a 60Hz player, tried to verify Bloodlust since he felt Knobbelboy was taking too long to verify it. After a discussion, Knobbelboy intended to finish Bloodlust. Crazen continued to work on the level after its release though and has a current best of 52%. * The level was almost immediately rated after its release, being rated Demon and added to the Hall of Fame in one hour, and rated Extreme Demon in no more than three hours. Other * The Korean community calls this level "Curse of The Red Moon." * This level has broken the object limit by far, with over 168,000 objects. It, however, has fewer objects than God Eater, which has 290,000+ objects. * Bloodlust vs. Yatagarasu had been a major discussion ever since Bloodlust was announced. Now with both levels being verified, the vast majority of the community thinks Bloodlust is significantly harder. * Zimnior12 somehow got a full copy of this level, despite Manix and Quasar not wishing for anyone to receive it before its release. Despite that, he did not let anyone else, even his friends, share the copy. He played the level on one of his streams. * Knobbelboy's 98% fail is one of the worst fails in Geometry Dash, the only ones being worse is noodle02's fail on Another Heaven, as well as Combined's two deaths at 97% on Kenos. * The furthest fail on Bloodlust of all time actually belongs to VoTcHi, who crashed on the third spike on the triple-spike at the very end, therefore this may be considered a worse fail than Knobbelboy's. Despite this, that still counts as 98% and you cannot crash at 99% on the level. * On April 1, 2018, RobTop made Bloodlust as the weekly demon as an April Fool's joke. ** Unexpectedly, some players managed to beat the weekly version legitimately, such as Hotball1 (who had already beaten the level) who rebeat it in 59 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHsiJn8pZNI * This level has also inspired Kenos, a level with the same concept as Bloodlust, except that it is this time a buffed and extended remake of Sakupen Hell, which will most likely exceed its predecessor in terms of difficulty. * This level verification video is currently the most watched Geometry Dash level verification with 2.8 million views, after the former most watched Geometry Dash level verification video, Bloodbath, got removed due to Riot's channel being terminated. Walkthrough .]] References Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Collaborations Category:Epic levels Category:Top 100 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Level remakes